


Iris 1x08 Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: after iris says that she can't stop starring at oliver she notices that he's only starring at felicity? like iris' first notice and inner thoughts of the olicity relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris 1x08 Drabble

Iris knew she was acting starstruck—but she couldn’t help it. It was Oliver freaking Queen. And he was acknowledging her.

Hastily, she made a fresh pot of coffee—if he was insistent on plain black coffee, it was going to be the best goddamn coffee he’d ever had. Or, well, at least fresh.

Iris balanced the mugs between her hands, trying to maintain her composure. It’s not like he was Johnny Depp or anything—just Oliver Queen. Former billionaire playboy, CEO of the former Queen Consolidated. He was dethroned anyways. No big deal. None at all.

"One non-fat latte, extra sugar for Felicity," she began, smiling normally, but her heart picked up as she turned to Oliver, "And one coffee. Black. For Oliver."

Oh goodness she was smiling like a mad woman—and her hands, what was she doing with her hands?! She clasped them together hastily.

"I brewed you a fresh pot, so," she tried to excuse. She realized suddenly she was leaning towards him on the table—why was she leaning on the table?

"Thank you," Oliver said kindly, smiling at her, and she almost fainted right there in the middle of Jitters. Oh those eyes.

"Yeah," she responded, mentally kicking herself for her excitement. Who was she kidding? Dethroned or not, the man was sculpted by the Gods. And here she was, in her Jitters apron, completely unprepared.

“Barry, can I talk to you a second?” She said suddenly, both appalled at the situation and knowing she was acting strange and should probably excuse herself before she literally jumped Oliver’s bones, right there.

Barry followed her, and she smacked him excitedly as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

"Ow! What are you doing?" he asked, flinching from her, but she didn’t care. She was humming on the inside.

"You did not tell me that you knew Oliver Queen!" she explained, certain she was still smacking him, but unable to stop.

"I know Oliver Queen," Barry said lamely. How was he not freaking out over this!?

"Ohmygod, he’s even more handsome in person and his arms are like," she help up her hands in demonstration, "twice the size of yours—"

"Alright technically they’re not twice the size,” Barry started as Iris turned around to get a better look at Oliver from far away before glancing back at Barry.

"He’s on my three list," she said suddenly. Crap. Did she really just say that out loud?

"What’s a three list?" Barry asked.

"My list of three guys I’m allowed to cheat on Eddie with," to hell with it, Iris decided, might as we’ll just tell Barry. It’s not like he cared anyways, "You normally don’t meet people on your list, but now here he is and I just can not stop staring at him."

Iris watched Oliver dreamily a long moment, before her smile slipped suddenly and she cocked her head a bit, staring at him and Felicity at the table together. They were both leaning on the table, closer to each other. It was like nobody else was in the room besides the two of them. Iris watched as they talked a moment, and felt the urge to look away at their intensity. It was strange, watching them interact. Iris almost felt like she could understand their conversation, just from watching them together. Like they didn’t need words at all.

They fit.

"Are Felicity and Oliver…?" Iris trailed off, glancing at Barry in question before returning her gaze to the small table.

"No, I mean, I don’t think so," Barry said, and he watched them too, fascinated. Oliver suddenly smiled at Felicity, his mouth still forming words Iris couldn’t read, but still, her heart clenched at that grin. It was different than when Oliver had smiled at her earlier—this was a smile just for Felicity. It was genuine, helpless, and a little shy. But beautiful. Breathtaking in its vulnerability. And the way Felicity smirked ever so slightly back at him left nothing to the imagination.

Oliver shook his head in exasperation at Felicity, rising from his stool, and Iris let out a squeal as Oliver began making his way towards them, looking at Barry. She walked away hastily, back to work, but couldn’t help but glance back behind her. Instead of Oliver though, Iris found herself watching Felicity at the table behind him.

The blonde leaned her head against one hand, watching as Oliver shook Barry’s hand. She smiled, beaming at the two, before slowly her smile faded into something more dim—bittersweet, almost.

Iris watched, worried, as Felicity’s head snapped down to study her coffee cup. But Iris could have sworn she saw Felicity’s blue eyes glistening with tears before she looked away.

The woman looked utterly heartbroken. And as Oliver turned back around towards her, his shoulders dropped at the sight, his eyes flashing with grief for just a small moment— but he collected himself suddenly, clearing his throat.

"Ready to go?" he asked brightly, and Iris watched curiously as Felicity nodded, a smile plastered back on her face as she took one last sip of coffee and rose from her chair. Suddenly, everything was fine again—their moments of sadness gone so fast, Iris thought she had imagined it.

But she hadn’t. It was in the way Oliver hesitated from placing his hand on the small of Felicity’s back when she walked in front of him, instead letting his hand drop to his side. Or the way Felicity’s smile was so wide it looked like it could crack any second. They were broken and picking up the pieces. But sometimes—just for an instant—one of those pieces dropped, and it made Iris wonder when the whole damn charade was going to fall apart.


End file.
